All the Colors Came Out
by EmitTime
Summary: America thought he couldn't be much happier than he was when he heard the news. Then he saw England. (A USUK tribute to June 26, 2015, when America's Supreme Court legalized marriage equality nationwide.)


_**.**_

 **All the Colors Came Out**

 **.**

* * *

 _It was a beautiful day._

 _ **.**_

* * *

He stood outside the Supreme Court and took a deep breath.

It had passed. It had actually, finally passed. It wouldn't be pushed aside or buried any longer, because it had _passed_.

Alfred could hardly believe that this was happening at last. He'd had to come out and see for himself.

All the years of waiting for this day had paid off. In the face of this historic moment, he felt more than just relief and pride. As he looked out over the sea of ecstatic faces, waving flags and supportive signs, an insurmountable tidal wave of _wonder_ washed over him. These people, _his_ people, were free to express their commitment to each other in the way they should have been able to years ago.

All the pain and perseverance of past generations had paved the way for this day. The children of tomorrow would have a different, better future because of it. They wouldn't have to deny themselves or hide their love for another. This day had cast those oppressions away. While the new ruling wouldn't fix everything overnight, it was a damn good start. It was time now to celebrate, to be loud and be _proud_.

Beaming in satisfaction, Alfred stood tall as he took in the positive reaction to the Court's decision. Of course, he cared about all of the issues surrounding his people, but _this_...this one had been especially personal. America had been given a new freedom, and nothing could make this incredibly important day better -

"Oi! Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!"

A familiar voice caught his attention. As he scanned the crowd in surprise, there was indeed one face in particular grinning cheekily back at him. England waved, beckoning him over. He was spaced slightly apart from the majority of the crowd, standing by one of the courtyard's large flagpoles.

Alfred didn't know how he hadn't spotted him sooner, to be honest. Arthur wasn't exactly dressed inconspicuously. No, the island nation had forsaken his usually subtle fashion for a white bespoke suit with gold trim that hugged every subtle curve and outlined every edge of his body. Jutting out of his breast pocket was a miniature Pride flag, which fluttered merrily in the slight breeze. Its rainbow colors contrasted sharply with the white outfit, and the symbolism was not lost on America. To Alfred, Arthur looked like a vision of beauty and grace and everything right in the world.

"Dude?!" He responded ever-so-elegantly to his lover's call.

Nearly falling over the steps of the Supreme Court in his haste, Alfred hurried down to meet his fellow nation. It was impossible not to run over and wrap his arms around the man. He swung Arthur up and around in a gleeful circle, to the Englishman's simultaneous disgruntlement and joy.

"Alright, put me down!" England couldn't contain his breathless chuckle. "Aren't you full of energy today?"

"Of course I am! How are you here?" Alfred kept his hands on Arthur's shoulders, staring him up and down. "I mean – wow, you look great, but I wasn't expecting...I didn't even know the news until a few hours ago!"

"I have my ways." Arthur winked slyly in a fashion that meant he'd probably employed some kind of magic to bypass the laws of time and physics. "As soon as I heard about your good news, I just had to see you." His expression softened into something fond and gentle. "I'm so happy for you, Alfred." He reached up to rest his hand against the taller nation's cheek. "And for us. Doesn't it feel good?"

"I'm happy, too. It feels amazing!" Alfred nodded, overwhelmed by his strong emotions and having his loved one with him for this monumental event. He drew the island nation in close to press them chest-to-chest, awe and adoration in his gaze. "Arthur, I could _marry you_ right now."

"You absolutely could, love." England would an arm around his lover's shoulders, green eyes glittering with pride and mirth amid much deeper feelings. He nudged America until his back was against the flagpole. Tilting his head up just slightly, he offered a kiss that Alfred was all too pleased to accept.

A thrilling shiver ran up America's spine. He and England hardly ever kissed in public settings, and he'd certainly never been kissed like _this_ , pressed against the very structure that was flying his own flag above him (it had gotten warm outside today, wasn't it hot out right about now?). They weren't weary of public displays of affection because they were ashamed, but because neither wanted to give the other nations of the world more gossip fodder. To hold England close and share this intimate moment with him – it meant so much. It felt so _right_ , on this day that should be all about expressing love.

They stayed in each others' arms for a few long, blissful moments, simply reveling in the small yet colossal freedom of being able to be themselves. The kiss was intoxicating, unhurried, unabashed and unrestricted. Vaguely, Alfred wondered if they should be worrying about cameras, but he couldn't bring himself to fully care. This was the kind of moment that would never be replicated again, and he was going to savor it.

When at last Alfred pulled away and opened his eyes, he found Arthur smiling brightly. The Englishman playfully swatted him on the arm. "It's about time you caught up to me, you wanker."

"Yeah, no kidding." America shook his head sheepishly. "It's kind of embarrassing that it took this long, y'know?"

"Ridiculously embarrassing." England agreed without missing a beat. "But I understand the struggle, of course. You could only do so much." Lowering his voice, he took the younger nation's hand. "People change us more than we nations can ever change our people. It's always been that way. The majority of your people today have made a marvelous change." England plucked the rainbow flag from his pocket and handed it to America. "You should be proud."

"Thanks, dude." Alfred smiled appreciatively, twirling the flag in arcs as he regarded his lover. It was rare for Arthur to be so...well, relaxed and open and _nice_. It warmed his heart and eased away his wide list of worries and duties. All that seemed to matter was here and now, celebrating this extraordinary victory with his favorite person in the entire world.

He couldn't help leaning in and placing another kiss upon the shorter man's lips, this one being much more chaste than the previous smooch."I love you, Arthur." The words didn't seem enough to convey all that he wanted to say, but they were certainly important. "I'm so glad you're here."

Arthur squeezed his hand gently. A sage sort of wisdom and contentment softened his gaze. "And I love you. I always have, Alfred."

 _I know,_ Alfred thought, but didn't say it. There were so many things between himself and Arthur that no longer needed words. They just swirled beneath the surface, tangible enough to think about but often too delicate to discuss.

Instead, he began to lead England away from the crowd still gathered in front of the enormous building. "Want to stay with me and celebrate for the rest of the day?"

The island nation gave a thoughtful hum. "I suppose I could stand to be away from home for a while longer. Why don't you come back with me tomorrow for the London Pride march? We could add your flag to the front of the parade in recognition of today."

"Dude, that would be awesome!" Alfred cheered. "I'll ask my boss! He invited me to his place tonight, anyway. He's going to throw a party. You should come with me! You're already all dressed up."

"Oh, well I don't know..." Glancing around at the cherry trees dotting the lawn around the courtyard, Arthur sputtered. "When you said 'celebrate', I didn't think you meant partying with your President! I wouldn't want to impose..."

"No, it would be cool! Please, Artie?" The younger man turned bright, begging blue eyes onto his companion. "What better day than this for a date? Be my plus one, please!"

The Englishman held his gaze unflinchingly for all of two seconds before caving in with a huff and a rueful smile. "Oh, alright, since you asked so nicely. I'll follow you anywhere today."

"Yeah!" Alfred pumped his fist in the air, waving the colorful flag as he did so.

"That includes following you home to make sure you change into a nice suit before this party." Arthur added laconically, taking in his companion's casual attire.

That statement garnered considerably less enthusiasm. "Do I have to?" Tight ties and itchy trousers were the worst!

"You don't _need_ to, but I'm sure your boss would appreciate the effort." England acknowledged. He stopped short and turned to face his lover. Placing his hand against America's heart, he felt the younger nation's pulse racing steady and strong beneath his fingertips. "Although, in my opinion, you look smashing enough to marry just as you are."

Alfred covered Arthur's hand with his own. "It's a good thing you do," he grinned, secure in the knowledge that he was incredibly lucky and loved. "That's all the approval we need now!"

The echoing joy of his citizens buzzed through his veins. For all the different kinds of pride circling around his soul, America felt strangely and wonderfully humble.

 **.**

 _End_

 **.**

* * *

 **AN: Title taken from U2's "Beautiful Day".**

 **Carry on, all you lovers, dreamers and better-world-believers!**

* * *

 **(The events referenced in this fic are:**

 **June 26, 2015, when America's Supreme Court legalized gay marriage nationwide.**

 **And June 27, 2015, where the U.S. flag, along with the flags of Ireland and Mozambique, joined the flags at the front of the annual London Pride parade in recognition of the recent progress for gay rights in those three countries.)**


End file.
